The Wall That Wasn't
by Opal
Summary: Hogwarts has handled monsters, crazy escaped felons, super villains, and the Weasley Twins. But are they ready for Genoise...? (This is what happens when you add sugar. and i mean, A LOT of sugar....)
1. Which is of No Use..

genoise; (jen-WAH)   
  
1. a french pastry made using egg whites, very rich and fluffy. chocolate, vanilla or almond.   
  
2. a group of five young women of indeterminable ages who roam about defying logic and wreaking havoc. consisting of...   
  
AJINA: the organization behind the madness. takes care of bills, cleaning, food, upkeep and safety. responsible for almost anything good that comes of the group.   
  
IGNATIA: another semi-normal person - some what tempermental, however.   
slightly michevious, and protective at times.   
  
KOKORO: cheese. kokoro wants cheese. a computer addict, and hyper nonetheless. also shy (just because, yeah, she is.)  
  
OPAL: the eternal source of hyper-ness. very much obsessed with cute guys, food, candy and... cute guys.   
  
TRINN: bad moods, black clothing, dark stares, evilly minded tricks.. Trinn has it all. And some seriously funky boots.   
  
3. there is no third definition. you moron. go on to the second chapter. this one had almost no use, so hurry UP... 


	2. Technically Chapter One

Chapter One (really.)  
  
On August 29th, Opal, Ignatia, Trinn, Kokoro and Ajina were all standing in King's Cross Station, in London. The reason they were there seemed to be that on Monday the 27th, Opal had stood up from her position on the couch and announced that London had very good shopping, and therefore they should go. So, two days later, here they were.  
  
They weren't actually supposed to be at King's Cross, but at another station, all the way across the city. Ajina had lost their tickets, much do to the fact that Kokoro had fed them to the pigeons in Trafalgar Square.   
  
Opal had, however, still managed to get tickets from the boy at the counter by gazing deeply into his eyes, and asking nicely. It had worked, as it usually did. So now, they were wandering around, attempting to find Platform twelve, on which they would catch a train to Liverpool. They had been trying to go to Scotland.   
  
Kokoro and Opal had been, for the last few minutes, running about arm in arm, crashing into walls in a fit of sugar high-ness. The other three were following worriedly at a safe distance, looking about for a way to get to their platform in time. Opal and Kokoro, who also supposedly had that aim, headed towards another wall, completely oblivious to it's existence. The wall seemed to share their sentiment, as they went directly through it, and disappeared onto the other side.   
  
Ajina looked at the wall in disbelief, and ran directly over to it. "Opal? Kokoro?" she shouted into it. From the other side, she could hear a faint call of "Sugiina!", and then a plaintive "Jina-chaaan..?"   
  
Ignatia, too, approached the wall. She put her hand up, and tried to rest it on the place where brick should have been. And was not. "There's no wall here." She finally declared. "It's an illusion, or a hologram of some sort." Trinn, upon hearing this, walked directly into it.   
  
She emerged next to the cowering Opal and Kokoro. They had come out near a bright purple train, amidst crowds of teenagers carting large trunks and owls around. The two Genoise-ers were momentarily stunned, as one of the basises of their world, the fact that you will HIT a wall you run into, had just evaporated.   
  
Ajina and Ignatia, wincing a little bit, stepped out of the wall a moment later. Ignatia did a bit of a double take at seeing the purple train, but soon got over it, and began wondering aloud whether they were going to miss their train.   
  
Opal's shock at the whole fact of "non-wall" soon departed. "Let's ride the purple train!" she shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.   
  
"But it's not our train!" Ajina shouted rather loudly. A few people turned to look at them, but mostly passed on by, intent on other business. "We don't know where it's going, and we don't have tickets!"   
  
"So?" Kokoro and Opal asked together. It didn't seem to matter to them at all. They continued to demand the purple train until Ajina gave in, and thus gave up any semblance of organization to the trip. 


	3. Candy...?

A/N: After two chapters of blind randomness, i think an explaination is due... this is out of the insanity of my own head. Harry Potter and co. belong to Ms. Rowling, and Genoise is the general property of the real life Ajina, Ignatia, Kokoro, Trinn and Opal.   
  
  
After a careful surveillance of the train, Trinn declared that, most probably, they weren't even taking tickets. So, with a sense of confidence, the girls boarded the train.   
  
Ajina, in her blue sundress, and the only one carrying a suitcase, was the first to locate an empty cabin. They promptly claimed it, even going to far as to use a piece of paper from god knows where to write "Genoise only" on the door.   
  
Kokoro quickly booted up her laptop, which she had been carrying in a previously ignored shoulder bag, and began blasting J Pop throughout the cabin. Opal, who had only a purse with her, and was clad in the tiniest of tiny outfits, had stretched out across one entire bench and begun devouring a box of chocolate that a random passerby had bought for her. Ignatia took out a book she had been reading - "control your temper, PLEASE!", and engrossed herself in it. She was clad in her usual skater garb, and also had only a small bag. Trinn, who, like usual, had no luggage, contented herself with making faces at people out the window. They all looked at her rather strangely, since it was not everyday they might see such a gothic young woman keeping company with these diverse and hyper people.   
  
Eventually the train began to move. Trinn, in her black mini dress and combat boots, poked her head out of the compartment, and hollered "RAMPAGING ELEPHANTS!" down the hallway. She promptly retreated, and slammed the door loudly enough that someone might actually think there WAS an elephant.   
  
Opal, having finished off her chocolate, had begun another quest for food. As she was peeking out of the compartment, an elderly woman passed by.   
  
"Would you like some candy, dear?" the woman asked. Opal immediately voiced her agreement that candy was what she wanted. Ajina, who had heard this, came to the door with a handful of newly acquired British notes.  
  
"What do you want, Opal-chan.." Ajina sighed, prepared for a repeat performance of Opal's attempt to buy every piece of candy in Harrod's Department store, which meant about a metric ton of chocolate.   
  
"I'll have a snickers bar, a milky way midnight, two packs of sour patch kids,…" Opal began, before the candy vendor innterupted her.   
  
"We don't have any of those dear.." she said in a maternal voice. "I can offer you.."  
"Star burst jelly beans!" Kokoro shouted from inside the cabin, where she was singing along to, appropriately, Fruit Candy.   
  
"A Three Musketeers bar," Opal continued "Eight Jolly Ranchers, Three Packs of Pocky Strawberry, nine packs of Pocky chocolate fudge, a tootsie pop…"  
  
"Whatever might you be talking about?" the woman asked. Opal, realizing the woman didn't even KNOW any of her candies, stopped in mid "Hershey bars for every on-", and simply stared in amazement.   
  
"I can sell you Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, or Chocolate Frogs.." the vendor said helplessly.   
  
Ajina, taking over from the shocked Opal, stated that ten Chocolate Frogs would be very nice, provided they didn't actually come from FROGS. Since they didn't, Ajina passed the woman a Ten Pound Note.   
  
"I'm sorry, we don't accept this currency." Said the candy seller. Ajina's eyes bulged out, and she joined Opal in shock. Ignatia came to the door, and demanded to know why someone in England wouldn't take the British Pound. The vendor, noticing the many people down the hall who also wanted food, simply said they could have the candy. Opal immediately returned from shock and grabbed the chocolate. Ajina thanked the woman, and let her go on her way.   
  
As she made her way down the hall, Ignatia pointed something out to the other girls. "Was it just me, or was she wearing a robe?" 


	4. And we're going WHERE?

Eating the chocolate proved to be an interesting experience, as inside each candy was a car portraying 'a famous witch or wizard.' This baffled the girls to no end, especially since the pictures moved, and left their cards occasionally. Opal, who found this extremely entertaining, had begun a conversation with a witch named Morgan Le Fay, who spoke through little cartoon bubbles.   
  
Within a few minutes, teenagers were walking up and down the halls outside. Trinn, who heard this, was preparing to knock any entrants over the head. And, quite suddenly, she had, and missed, her chance. Into the cabin marched a short, skinny boy with platinum blonde hair, flanked by two incredibly dumb-looking grunts.   
Trinn, who had been distracted by Opal throwing candy wrappers at her, was not in the correct position to whack the entrants. So, instead, she glared at them menacingly from her perch on top of one of the seats.   
  
The boy glanced at them all in a manner that half suggested confusion, but was well masked in a haughty glare. "And you might be..?" he asked, nasal voice as self possessed and stuck up as his face.   
  
"We're Genoise." Kokoro said, looking up from her manga. She was devouring, at an alarming rate, the Japanese language Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.   
  
The boy sneered at this, seeming not to know who or what a Genoise was. "You must be first years. Mudbloods, no doubt." Ignatia, hearing the derogatory way in which he said the last sentence, jumped up.   
  
Ajina got a word in first, however. "First years..? of what?" The boy looked blankly at them, while Opal whispered her confusion over the word mudblood to Kokoro.   
Ignatia, meanwhile, had stood up and walked over to the boy. "I don't know what you're talking about, or who you are, but you had better get out of here fast." She said, punching her palm a few times for emphasis.   
  
The boy laughed for a second or two, but he seemed plainly cowed, and left as quickly as he could without seeming afraid. It didn't work.   
  
Ignatia sat back down, still in an awful state of confusion. What ever was going on aboard this train seemed like something she wanted to get out of, and quickly.   
  
"What do you figure we've gotten ourselves into this time?" Ajina asked, as the train rolled into a large, dark forest.   
  
And to that question, the girls could only remain silent, and hope they would find a way back to a less confusing place, and soon. 


	5. Mass Hallucination

As the country side fell further and further away from the neat, ordered farms, becoming wild moors and woods, the train's other denizens began to enter the compartment, en masse.   
  
First came a few buff looking boys, whom Opal invited in. They seemed to like her, and she them, until she noticed they too were wearing robes. Out they went.  
  
Next, a short and rather chubby boy came in plaintively asking if they had seen a toad named Trevor. Kokoro, who thought he was just the most adorable thing ever, demanded that everyone search for the amphibian. In the course of that time, they learned the boy's name was Neville, and he was a "fifth year".   
  
"Do you know a boy with really cheaply dyed platinum blonde hair?" Trinn asked, as she pulled up the cushions on her seat.   
  
"Oh!" Neville said. "That's Draco Malfoy… He's in Slytherin.." Neville said, and he was about to continue when a little green form hopped down the corridor outside. "TREVOR!" Neville shouted, and was out the door like a flash.   
  
"Okay.." Ajina said, as she commanded the replacement of the seats. "So we know that the previous boy…"  
  
"- blondie" Trinn added.   
  
"Was named Draco Malfoy. And he's in something called Slytherin.. Whatever that might be…"   
  
Just then, she sneezed. One of the toads, the only one left, and which had just been opened, had a funny gold dust in it. Ajina sneezed again, and, quite suddenly, she had a wolf's ears. Upon turning around, there was a large, bushy tail coming out of her nether quarters.   
  
Trinn and Kokoro began sneezing too. Kokoro ended up with the ears and tail of a black cat, and Trinn had large, demonic looking wings, which she admired with an evil sounding laugh.   
  
Ignatia and Opal had also sneezed, and gained animal parts. Ignatia had large, feathered red wings, and Opal a pair much like Trinn's, although blue and complemented by a reptilian tale, and a tiny pair of horns. They were all dumbfounded, and examining them selves. Finally, Kokoro yelled "SUGOI!", and that settled the matter.   
  
But, after they began to get used to the new appendages, quite suddenly, they were gone again. They wrote it off as anything from a cool episode to a mass hallucination. 


	6. Poor Hagrid

The train's motion gradually slowed, and the girls heard the mass exodus going out onto the platform. They decided to follow rather carefully, and, as they exited, saw a huge castle looming in the distance.   
  
"WHAT have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Ajina asked as they walked out in wonder. Most of the students were now in robes, and milling about on the platform. And, above them all, stood a gigantic man. He was wearing a huge mink skin coat, and swinging a lantern, yelling "Firs' Years! Firs' Years!"   
  
Immediately, Opal and Kokoro raced to the man, and each glomped onto once of his enormous arms. Ajina followed them, at a stately pace, and Trinn and Ignatia were far, far behind and trying to pretend they didn't know the first two.   
  
Hagrid looked at the two girls who had attached themselves to his arms. "erm.. an' who are you?" he asked, as Ajina arrived.   
  
"I'm Opal!" Opal yelled, as her dragonly parts reappeared.   
  
"I'm Kokoro!" Kokoro agreed. "You're cool!", and she was half cat again. Hagrid looked at them doubtfully.   
  
"What are yer, then?"   
  
"Genoise." Ignatia replied, as Opal and Kokoro voiced the coolness of Hagrid and his coat.   
  
"Err.. wot now?" He asked, and attempted to remove the two girls. "Are yer.. firs' years? Yeh look a mite big for that…" he said, scanning with a doubtful expression the tiny-ness of Opal's clothing, and the scary-ness of Trinn's, who had begun trying to set fire to a bench.   
  
"What's a first year?" Ignatia demanded, scowling at the huge man.   
  
"Yer don't know..?" Hagrid asked, again trying to peel the two young women with assorted animal characteristics off of his nice, new coat. "An, wot's goin' on with them two?" He gestured to Opal and Kokoro, who were now dancing in circles around him, singing "big mink coat man, big mink coat man…"  
  
"Goodness knows." Ajina said. "But, Uh, Mr…" she slowed, and realized the man had not dropped his name.   
  
"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid." He said, and began motioning a large group of shivering children towards a fleet of boats.   
  
"Well, Mr. Hagrid, might you tell us where we are?" Ajina asked, and she in turn motioned to her two child-like companions. They came back from where they had been admiring the castle in the distance, and speculating about whether it had wine inside, or was made of cheese.   
  
"Yer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an' Wizardry, but don't yer know that?" He said, and began walking to the boats. Ajina and co. followed.   
  
"What's that?" Ignatia asked, challenging anyone to disagree with her question.   
  
Hagrid just turned and stared. 


	7. The trouble with Boats

Ajina, Kokoro, Trinn, Opal and Ignatia piled into a rickety boat. Hagrid reiterated the three person maximum. The girls ignored it. Hagrid grabbed Ignatia and Opal by their collars and tossed them into a separate boat. Trinn responded, somewhat in kind, by beginning a great pantomime of seasickness, while still pulled up on the shore.   
Hagrid, not wanting to put a STUDENT in a boat with the left over insane girls, one of which had wings she was flapping repeatedly - in the attempt of a vertical takeoff, it seemed, hopped into their boat himself. Waving a large pink umbrella at the fleet, they began to move across the black water, towards the castle, candle lit and beckoning.   
The boat ride was not without tragedy, however. Ajina, who had been busy organizing her backpack for maximum escape efficiency, was disrupted as Trinn began throwing her haircare products at the unknowing children.   
Kokoro was again on her Ibook, not caring where or where not mechanical devices would work. This caused a little bit of an uproar when Trinn smashed into her, accidentally causing the computer to have to reboot. Kokoro lost her temper as completely as if she had been Opal losing, well, anything.   
"GYAAA!" she yelled, throwing herself at Trinn. "My pooter! I was watching Love Hina!" Trinn, not expecting an outburst like THAT from the usually complacent Kokoro, was knocked completely out of the boat.   
"Trinn-chan?" Kokoro peered into the black waters they were skimming over, lightly. And, as she was bending down to see what had become of her sometime tormentor, a hand with, strangely enough, talons reached out and yanked her in, head first.   
The cat girl surfaced a second later, yowling frantically. Ajina, disturbed, poked her head over the water in time to see Trinn, laughing wildly, fling herself back into the boat. She had demon wings. Again.   
Kokoro clawed her way into the boat, where she sat screaming her head off and cursing all water. This lead to no end in panic among the legitimate students. They had no idea what had really happened, other than that some one had been pulled into the water. They huddled together, awaiting certain doom.   
Ignatia, meanwhile, was frantically pulling Opal down from her flight attempts. "Stop it, now!" she called, as Opal's dragon wings carried her upwards once again. Ignatia yanked on her boots, and Opal came crashing down. And, in the nature of the day, and of boats, they were all tipped into the water, poor Hagrid too.   
A drenched Opal, and a very irate (and drenched) Ignatia hauled themselves into Kokoro, Trinn and Ajina's boat a minute or two later. The curious thing was that Ignatia, who had retained a semblance of humanity until that point, was now quickly gaining her bird-like, red features. It was happening as she was screaming and shouting at Opal, at Trinn, at Kokoro, and even at Ajina. By the time the boats had docked, far under the shadow of the castle, all the Genoise girls, with the exception of Ajina, had animal pieces.   
They stampeded out of the boat, and followed the bedraggled Hagrid up the cliffs to a main door. Only Ajina stayed behind for a moment, to finish her packing. As she turned to follow her friends, she came face to face with a large owl. Ajina let out a short, startled, 'eep', as her wolf ears and tail popped out. She shook once, head to toe, before composing herself, and heading up to the doors. 


End file.
